


Словно бриллианты

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, cat eyes kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты хочешь увидеть мои глаза? – повторил Магнус медленно. Алек кивнул; кровь бросилась ему в лицо, и его искусанные морозом щеки еще сильнее покраснели от смущения.</p><p>- Такими, какие они на самом деле, без чар, - объяснил Алек. – Если… если ты не против?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно бриллианты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Versal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Versal).



> Да, я шипперю малек.  
> Позор на мои седины.  
> Guilty as charged xdddd  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Темная сторона силы за то, что терпит все мои многочисленные фандомы)

  
\- Ну, - произнес Магнус, изящно махнув рукой поверх плеча в сторону обманчиво невзрачной двери квартиры, - я на месте.

Словно до этого Алек не знал, где он живет, словно не был здесь всего пару дней назад, не завтракал на балконе, мужественно делая вид, будто не замечает каждый раз, когда их колени соприкасаются.

\- Ага, - согласился Алек, неловко сунув руки в карманы толстовки. Стоял адский холод, и он чувствовал себя дураком, мнущимся на тротуаре, не пуская Магнуса в приветливое тепло дома просто потому, что еще не готов с ним расстаться.

Магнус, в свою очередь, казалось, не особо стремился зайти внутрь, хотя, откровенно говоря, это не он оставил свое зимнее пальто в лапах небольшой группы Иблисовых демонов.

\- Спасибо, - выпалил Алек, когда молчание затянулось настолько, что стало неловким. – В смысле, за то, что помог сегодня, – он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и смущенно добавил: - Прости, что сорвал свидание. Снова.

Магнус с улыбкой отмахнулся от извинений.

\- Видеть тебя всегда удовольствие для меня, Александр, - заверил он. – Хотя было бы неплохо встретиться в следующий раз при более спокойных обстоятельствах.

Он сделал шаг ближе, и уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. Плащ мага из сливово-черного шелка был расшит павлиньими перьями, которые переливались оттенками мерцающего золота, великолепной бирюзы и насыщенно синего цвета. Он оказался почти столь же ошеломительным, как и надевший его мужчина, невероятно мягким на ощупь, когда Алек, протянув руку, ухватился пальцами за лацканы.

\- Скажи мне, как ты все время влипаешь в подобные нелепые ситуации? – спросил Магнус, потянув за шнурки на толстовке Алека.

\- Родственнички помогают, - не раздумывая, отозвался Алек.

Магнус рассмеялся, приятно поражённый. Звук отозвался в груди Алека, согревая изнутри, словно он только что сделал глоток вкуснейшего горячего шоколада.

\- Не буду спорить, - согласился Магнус. Он стоял так близко, что Алек чувствовал тепло его тела даже через плащ. Алек сглотнул, в груди стало горячо и тесно.

\- Я правда сожалею насчет обеда, - пробормотал он. Магнус вздохнул и, быстро проведя руками по груди Алека вниз, нырнул пальцами правой руки в карман его толстовки.

\- Не волнуйся, мой дорогой, - произнес он. – У нас всегда есть завтра.

\- И все же, - настаивал Алек. Магнус поднял к нему лицо: его полуприкрытые глаза казались темнее, чем обычно, на фоне темно-синих теней и дымчатой черной подводки.

\- Можно мне… - начал Алек, но сомнение тут же пронзило его подобно молнии, и он прикусил губу, обрывая самого себя.

Он научился лучше выражать свои желания – Магнус твердо заявил, что не сделает ничего, пока Алек сам не попросит, - но это умение давалось ему нелегко. Он так много лет провел, отказывая самому себе, что уже привык принимать любое вспыхнувшее желание или потребность в штыки, безжалостно подавляя и пряча их там, где они не могли принести никакого вреда.

\- Можно тебе что, mon petit? – мягко подтолкнул его Магнус.

Алек тряхнул головой.

\- Это глупо, - замялся Алек и добавил как можно небрежнее: - Не обращай внимания.

Магнус повел плечами и сверкнул снисходительной улыбкой.

\- Я совсем не против небольшой глупости время от времени, - непринужденно отозвался он и шагнул еще ближе, оставив между телом Алека и своим не больше сантиметра. – Ты скажешь мне, чего хочешь? Пожалуйста? 

Алек все еще медлил.

\- Едва ли я смогу потакать твоим желаниям, если даже не знаю, чего ты хочешь, котенок, - пожаловался Магнус, комично надув губы.

Алек фыркнул и сжал губы, пряча улыбку.

\- Уже другое дело, - кокетливо подбодрил его Магнус и коснулся рукой ладони Алека. Он переплел их пальцы вместе, и выражение его лица стало мягче: - Ты же знаешь, что можешь попросить меня о чем угодно, да?

Алек облизал губы и кивнул. Подняв руку, он осторожно накрыл щеку Магнуса ладонью и скользнул пальцами по коротким мягким волоскам за его ухом.

Магнус подался навстречу ласке. Сердце Алека гулко колотилось в груди.

\- Можно мне… - попытался он снова, с легкой хрипотцой в голосе. – Можно мне увидеть твои глаза?

Магнус моргнул, удивленный.

\- Ты хочешь увидеть мои глаза? – повторил он медленно. Алек кивнул; кровь бросилась ему в лицо, и его искусанные морозом щеки еще сильнее покраснели от смущения.

\- Такими, какие они на самом деле, без чар, - объяснил Алек. – Если… если ты не против?

\- Конечно, - откликнулся Магнус, все еще несколько ошеломленный этой просьбой. – Если ты так хочешь…

\- Хочу, - прошептал Алек и провел большим пальцем по великолепному изгибу его скулы. Магнус пристально посмотрел на него, а потом закрыл глаза. Втянув воздух через нос, он резко выдохнул и сжал руку Алека.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, у Алека разом перехватило дыхание.

Глаза Магнуса, изумительные сами по себе, казались еще более яркими на фоне глубокой синевы его теней и будто светились изнутри, словно звезды. Они переливались в приглушенном свете уличных фонарей зелеными и ярко- желтыми бликами, как драгоценные камни. Зрачки были узкими и казались полными таинственности, их непостижимые черные глубины словно намекали на давно забытые истории и так и не рассказанные секреты..

\- Ты, - вырвалось у Алека, и он вздохнул. Слова застряли у него в горле, разбились на кусочки и разлетелись.

Магнус и раньше позволял чарам спасть во время некоторых из их жарких поцелуев или когда творил магию столь сильную, что это его уже не заботило, но так - еще ни разу. Так, чтобы Алек мог свободно рассмотреть его, мог наконец-то увидеть мужчину, в которого с каждым днем влюблялся все больше и больше, всего целиком; так, чтобы никакая его часть не была сокрыта, или изменена, или как-то приглушена.

Только благодаря тому, что они стояли так близко, Алек заметил, как тело Магнуса напрягалось все сильнее по мере того, как молчание все длилось и длилось. Плечи его слегка ссутулились, словно он собирался отступить назад, а взгляд скользнул с лица Алека на землю.

Алек издал тихий возглас недовольства и подался вперед. Положив ладонь Магнусу на затылок, он притянул его к себе и смял его губы в поцелуе.

Тело Магнуса вытянулось в струну. Несколько мучительных мгновений он просто стоял, недвижимый в объятьях Алека, а потом с еле слышным вздохом отдался поцелую. Алек воспользовался возможностью, чтобы скользнуть языком Магнусу в рот, обхватив свободной рукой его за талию.

Их языки сладко переплелись, и Алек застонал. Магнус был на вкус как мята и кофе, яркий и теплый; он отчаянно цеплялся за толстовку Алека и привставал на цыпочки.

Задыхаясь, Алек резко выдохнул и попытался отстраниться, но Магнус не отпустил его. Он куснул его за нижнюю губу достаточно ощутимо, чтобы Алек застонал от неожиданной боли, и дернул обратно на себя.

Они яростно целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, пока у Алека не закружилась голова, а все его тело не начало покалывать, словно он до краев был наполнен пузырьками шампанского. Когда они наконец остановились, то оказались так близко, что Алек чувствовал каждый вздох Магнуса, тёплой волной касавшийся его щеки.

\- Я так понимаю, они тебе нравятся? – спросил Магнус. Дразнящий изгиб его губ не мог скрыть неуверенности, звучавшей в голосе.

\- Нравятся, - подтвердил Алек, слегка наклоняя голову, чтобы их рты и носы снова соприкоснулись. – Они восхитительны. Ты восхитителен.

По телу Магнуса прошла дрожь, и он улыбнулся приторно сладко. Золотые глаза сверкнули.

\- Знаю, уже несколько поздно для ужина, - произнес он, перемежая слова поцелуями, – но как насчет того, чтобы подняться ко мне на... чашку чая перед сном?

Алек только промычал ему в рот, сцеловывая мягкий изгиб его улыбки.

\- Думаю, - одобрительно пробормотал он, - что меня можно убедить.

\- Тогда тебе повезло, - с усмешкой сообщил ему Магнус.

\- О? – воскликнул Алек, дразня его. – И почему же?

\- Так случилось, - заявил Магнус, коснувшись губами уголка его губ, потом щеки и подбородка, - что я отлично умею убеждать.

\- Правда? – спросил Алек, задыхаясь. Он притянул Магнуса еще ближе, просовывая колено ему между ног. – Может быть, докажешь?

Глаза Магнуса свернули в ночи, словно два бриллианта.

\- Думал, ты уж и не попросишь.


End file.
